Mary Louise
Mary Louise is a member of the Heretics who has a relationship with fellow member, Nora. She was first seen in A Bird in a Gilded Cage, stuck in the 1903 Prison World with Lillian Salvatore, Malcolm, Valerie, Beau, Oscar and Nora. History Mary Louise's story is not very known, she was a member of the Gemini Coven who left the coven because she was a Siphoner. Later she met Lillian Salvatore, a vampire who later turned her into a Hybrid: half vampire, half witch. Family In Never Let Me Go, Mary Louise mentions to that her family owned a factory where cows were butchered. 1903 Mary Louise and the Heretics traveled from England, back to America on a ship. Lily found a friend, whom was dying of consumption. Lily took pity on him and turned him into a vampire intending him to be a new member of the family. Just before docking, Lily and the Heretics drained and killed everyone on the ship. On the docks, they were confronted by the Gemini Coven and were sent to the prison world, where they were cursed to relive that same day, over and over again. 1903-2013 After spending many years in the prison worlds, they eventually began to run low on blood. They had already drained every butcher on foot. The Heretics made a sacrifice and let themselves desiccate so that Lily could live on. Season Six In A Bird in a Gilded Cage, While on the search for his mother, Damon came to the prison world with Elena, Bonnie and the leader of the Gemini Coven, Kai. Damon and Elena found Lily and explained how long she had been stuck there and what had happened. While about to leave the prison world, Lily reveals to her son that she will go and get the others, the Heretics. They venture to where the Heretics have desiccated. Lily attempts to use the remainder of the blood to revive them but Damon knocks the blood out of her hands and smashes on the floor. Just before that, she had managed to give Malcolm enough blood that he would later attack Kai (as he was left in the prison world) and feed of of him. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Kai feeds the other Heretics, reviving them and they continue to feed them until he finds a way for them to get out. While Kai is making dinner, the Heretics are outside. Kai alerts them that their dinner is ready by ringing a bell. They all emerge from the trees and head towards the house. Kai informs them that they are getting out. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Mary Louise escaped the 1903 prison world but was trapped with her fellow Heretics in a container (which was cloaked with magic) until the death of Kai, which uncloaked the container, making it possible for Lily to find them. Not long after, Lily comes wondering in, calling the Heretics names. They all come wandering around the corner. Lily looks relieved and runs up to them and gives then a hug with a tear in her eye. Season Seven In Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take, In Never Let Me Go, Personality Mary Louise is described as turned in her mid 20's, have kept her relationship a secret for more than a century, and although their connection is clear to those able to infiltrate their inner circle, Mary Louise’s constant doting can sometimes feel a bit smothery for fiery Nora’s liking. Still, anyone foolish enough to cross either of them will feel both their wraths. Physical Appearance Mary Louise is an attractive young woman who has blonde hair - medium length hair, blue eyes and a pale complexion. Powers and Abilities Mary possesses all the standard powers and abilities of an non-original vampire-witch hybrid. Weaknesses Mary has the typical weaknesses of an non-original vampire-witch hybrid. Relationships *Mary Louise and Nora (Lovers) *Mary Louise and Lily (Mother/Daughter-like Relationship) *Mary Louise and Beau (Friends/Allies/Fellow Heretic members) Appearances Season Six *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' (Flashback) *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Season Seven *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' (Mentioned/Laugh heard in background) *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Best Served Cold'' Name *'Mary' is feminine name of Hebrew origin (מִרְיָם). The name means "bitterness" or "beloved lady". It's a biblical name, of the Virgin Mary, wife of Joseph and mother of Jesus Christ. It is a variant of the name Maria. *'Louise' is feminine name of French origin. The name means "famous warrior". It is a royal name in several countries, including Denmark, Sweden, France and England. Trivia *She is the fourth character who appeared in after Bill Forbes and Lucas Parker and fifth in The Vampire Diaries/The Originals universe after Joshua Rosza and Aiden. **She is the second female character who appeared in with Nora, her lover, being the first. **She and Nora are the first lesbian characters and the first lesbian couple to appear on the show. **She and Nora are both the first lesbian vampires and first lesbian witches introduced in both series. Gallery 7X01-14-Mary.jpg MaryLouisePROMO.jpg 7X01-22-MaryNora.jpg 7x01-03.jpg 7X01-25-Mary.jpg 7X01-27-Mary.jpg 7X01-51-CarolineMary.jpg 7X01-63-NoraValerieMary.jpg 7x01-05.jpg 7x01-06.jpg 7x01-07.jpg 7X01-74-LilyMalcolmBeauNoraMaryValerie.jpg 7X01-114-NoraMaryValerieMalcolmBeau.jpg 7X02-4-Mary.jpg 7X02-20-Mary.jpg 7X02-23-MaryEnzo.jpg 7X02-45-Mary.jpg TVD702_Mary Louise_Caroline.jpg 7X02-48-Mary.jpg TVD702_Mary_Louise.jpg 7X02-66-Mary.jpg 7X02-92-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X02-93-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X02-111-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Witches Category:Hybrids Category:Undead Category:Antagonists Category:Siphoners Category:LGBT